My Girl Like a Candy
by Rissya
Summary: OS:Jaejoong itu seperti permen, kelihatannya rapuh, cantik, dan mudah pecah, tapi ternyata keras, kadang manis, kadang asam, kadang pedas, pribadinya yang seperti itulah, yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya


Main Pair : YunJae

Warning : gaje, abal, banyak typo(s), alur gak jelas, genderswitch, OOC

Yunho POV

'_Sampai sekarang, aku masih bingung sama perempuan satu itu'_ pikirku sambil mengompres pipi kanan ku yang lebam, maha karya dari perempuan itu . Kim Jaejoong. Kenapa sih dia harus selalu tinggal di sebelah rumahku ? Kenapa sih aku harus satu sekolah sama dia? Kenapa sih aku harus selalu sekelas sama dia? Kenapa sih aku harus selalu duduk di sebelah dia setiap undian tempat duduk di kelas? Kenapa sih aku harus kenal dia? Kenapa sih aku harus berangkat bersama ke sekolah sama dia? Kenapa sih aku harus jatuh cinta sama Kim Jaejoong? Takdir memang gak bias ditebak...

Aku tiduran di sofa merah dirumahnya sesekali aku menghela napas berat. Dasar perempuan satu itu. Sungguh, cuma gara-gara aku kebetulan ada di sebelahnya waktu roknya ketiup angin kenceng doang kan dia gak harus memukul wajahku sampai lebam begini? Harusnya boleh kan aku melihat sedikit paha mulus kekasihku? Toh aku ini kan pacarnya, Kalo mau mukul, harusnya dia mukul si jidat lebar itu tuh! Apa hak dia ngeliat paha mulus pacarku? Kayanya sejak kecil, Jaejoong itu selalu berubah-ubah, tapi itu yang membuatku malah tertarik padanya. Pertama kali ketemu dia, aku pikir dia itu manis dan lembut

_**Flashback**_

_Yunho, saat itu berumur 5 tahun berlari-lari kecil di taman dekat rumahnya, menendang bolanya kuat-kuat dan berlari-lari kecil mengejar bola itu . Tiba-tiba, bolanya itu melambung ke arah semak-semak, maka Yunho kecil mengejarnya, di situlah ia menemukannya, gadis kecil berambut hitam yang dikuncir seperti ekor kuda dan bandana merah yang melekat di rambut hitamnya_

_Seketika, wajah Yunho kecil bersemu merah saat gadis kecil itu memandanginya dengan sepasang mata doe yang besar dan berkilauan. 'Ma...Manis...' batin Yunho kecil. Di dahinya yang yang tertutup poni itu terdapat bekas kotoran tepat sebesar bola Yunho. Yunho menyadari ini langsung panik,_

_"Eh.. Kamu gak papa? Maaf... Sakit ya...?" tanya Yunho kecil sambil menyodorkan sapu tangan. Gadis itu memandang Yunho dan mengambil sapu tangan yang disodorkan lalu mengelap dahinya. Dikembalikannya sapu tangan itu dan gadis itu beranjak berdiri,_

_"Tendanganmu kurang kuat..."_

_"Eh?"_

_"Kalo lebih kuat, pasti jidat ku bakal sakit... Tendanganmu kayak tendangan adikku yang masih 3 tahun. Payah!" Gadis itu lalu bejalan pergi._

_Yunho bergetar karena marahnya, digertakkannnya giginya dan dia berteriak, "APAAN SIHHHH? NYEBELIIIIN! PEREMPUAN GILAAAAA!"_

_**End Of Flashback**_

Aku menghela napas lagi, dan tersenyum kecil mengingat pertemuan pertama kami. Ternyata dia gak semanis yang aku pikir. Tapi kata-katanya yang pedas itu membuatku berlatih giat. Kalo aku gak ketemu dia, mungkin aku gak bisa jadi kapten sepak bola SMA Toho ini. Tapi kadang-kadang pribadinya yang manis dan hangat juga suka muncul ko, ga selalu ketus dan pedes kaya gtu

_**Flashback**_

_"Sial!" kata Yunho, umurnya 13 tahun, dia adalah pemain kelas 1 di tim sepak bola SMP DongBang. Di pertandingan pertamanya, Yunho, walaupun sudah berusaha keras di lapangan, tapi dia tidak berhasil mencetak gol satu pun. Hampir semua angka yang didapat tim DongBang dicetak oleh Siwon, anak kelas 2 yang menjadi striker andalan tim DongBang. Walaupun tim DongBang menang, Yunho sama sekali tidak merasa puas. Harga dirinya malah terinjak-injak._

_Yunho duduk di luar ruangan klub sepak bola sendirian, walau anak-anak lain di dalam sedang merayakan kemenangan mereka dengan makan ramen bersama. Yunho menghela napas, merasakan angin malam bersemilir sepoi-sepoi. Tiba-tiba, disengarnya seseorang keluar dari ruang klub, berjalan ke arah dirinya_

_"Yun…. " bisik manajer berambut hitam sebahu itu. Yunho tidak menjawab. Jaejoong menghela napas dan duduk di sebelahnya, " Jangan berkecil hati, bukannya kamu gak jago, tapi kamu tau sendiri kalo Siwon memang hebat... Dia latihan siang malam bukan tanpa hasil..."_

_Yunho menghela napas dan mendelik tajam, "Iya, dia kan nyetak gol segitu banyak kan biar kamu muji dia..." Yunho tertawa kecil dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundak Yunho dan menutup matanya,_

_"Aku pikir itu hebat ko... Dia bisa menjadikanku sebagai tujuan semangat juang kayak gitu... Emangnya kenapa? Kamu cemburu?"_

_Yunho memalingkan wajahnya, mencoba menyembunyikan fakta bahwa wajahnya memerah. Tawa Jaejoong makin menjadi, dia memegang tangan Yunho erat dan mengelusnya lembut dengan ibu jarinya, "Walaupun kamu gak ngegolin sama sekali, ngeliat kamu lari-lari di lapangan kaya tadi, menurutku, kamu lebih keren dari siapapun Yun"_

_Bagaimana pun Yunho mencoba menyangkalnya, Yunho merasa kata-kata Jaejoong jauh lebih manis dari apa pun._

_**End of Flashback**_

Jujur aja, sejak denger kata-kata Jaejoong, aku ngerasa kalo aku tuh jauh di atas posisi Siwon di mata Jaejoong. Aku ga perlu nyetak 100 atau 1000 angka di lapangan, Jaejoong tetep bilang kalo aku tuh keren. Ha... Andaikan dia itu terus bersikap manis kaya gitu... Coba aja...

_**Flashback**_

_Yunho menatap mata Jaejoong dalam-dalam, ia baru saja menyatakan cintanya tepat di malam kelulusan SMP mereka. Jaejoong terlihat agak merona mendengar pernyataan cinta dari cowok paling keren di sekolah. Jaejoong memainkan jarinya dengan malu-malu,_

_"Gimana? kamu mau ga jadi pacarku?"_

_Yunho tidak menjawab, dia hanya mengangguk pelan dengan malu-malu. Yunho tersenyum, Jaejoong keliatan maniiiis banget kalo lagi malu kaya begitu. Pelan-pelan, Didekapnya erat gadis itu. Yunho, merasakan Jaejoong menaruh kedua tangannya yang mungil di dadanya yang bidang dan tersenyum kecil, ia mengangkat dagu Jaejoong dengan jarinya dan mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir pink Jaejoong._

_Tiba-tiba, sebuah jari menghalangi bibirnya dan mendorongnya menjauh_

_"Kenapa sih Jae?"_

_"Hehehe... Aku bikin sumpah kalo ciuman pertamaku itu nanti, pas aku kelas 2, jadi sabar yaaaa..." Kata Jaejoong sambil tertawa_

_Yunho menggeram kesal, "Jaeeeeee..."_

_Jaejoong beranjak dari tempat dia duduk dan berlari-lari, dan Yunho mengejarnya, walaupun kesal, ia merasa dirinya amat lega melihat pernyataan cintanya diterima dengan sukses_

_**End of Flashback**_

Dasar tuh anak emang... Rese banget... Bikin gondokan aja. Aku menghela nafas lagi tiba-tiba teringat akan kejadian waktu itu, kejadian yang bikin Jaejoong bener-bener nangis dan aku sangat benci melihatnya seperti itu

**Flashback**

Jaejoong dan Yunho menjadi lebih dekat karena status mereka yang sudah berpacaran. Saat itu Yunho dan Jaejoong baru berpacaran selama 2bulan. Ketika pulang sekolah tiba Yunho tidak bias pulang bersama dengan Jaejoong karena Yunho harus mengikuti latihan sepak bola bersama timnya, Jaejoong sih gak keberatan buat nungguin Yunho latihan sepak bola tapi karena ibunya menelpon ia tidak bisa menemani Yunho saat latihan sepak bola

"Yun maaf yah aku tidak bisa nemenin kamu latihan, tadi ibu nelpon katanya aku harus pulang cepat ibu menyuruhku menemaninya belanja"

"iya boo tidak apa-apa pulang duluan saja temani ibumu belanja"

"aku pulang yah Yun" Chup Jaejoong tiba-tiba mencium pipi kanan Yunho sehingga membuat wajah Yunho merona dan juga teriakkan-teriakkan dari belakang mereka. Jaejoong berjalan pulang sendirian kerumahnya meskipun rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh tapi Yunho merasa perasaannya tidak enak ketika Jaejoong pulang sendirian. Dengan cepat ia menyusul Jaejoong yang sudah tidak terlihat olehnya tidak dihiraukannya teriakkan-teriakkan memanggil dari teman-teman satu timnya yang ada dipikirannya saat ini Jaejoong entah kenapa perasaannya sangat tidak enak saat itu.

Jaejoong berjalan sendirian kerumahnya karena jalanan yang ramai ia mengambil jalan pintas yaitu melalui sebuah gang kecil yang gelap, ketika Jaejoong sedang berjalan di gang sempit itu tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik seseorang dengan kuat sehingga tubuh mungilnya tersungkur digang sempit itu yang basah entah karena apa

"hai manis sendirian aja" ucap salah satu laki-laki dari 3 orang laki-laki disana

"apa mau kalian?" jawab Jaejoong

"kami ingin bersenang-senang tentunya" jawab laki-laki lain yang ada disana

"apa maksudmu?" Tanya Jaejoong sedikit bergetar

"kamu pasti akan mengerti nanti" jawab laki-laki berkepala botak yang dengan cepat berjalan mendekati Jaejoong yang masih terduduk, Jaejoong bangun lalu berjalan mundur dengan tatapan takut-takut namun langkahnya terhenti karena punggungnya sudah mengenai tembok digang sempit itu. Matanya memanas sebulir air mata turun dari kedua mata doe nya

"apa yang kalian inginkan sebenarnya?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil terisak, air matanya kini sudah mengalir dengan deras membasahi wajahnya

"sssshhhhh, diam manis nanti kau akan menikmatinya" ucap laki-laki berkepala botak disana, dengan cepat diraih tangan Jaejoong yang sedari tadi digunakan untuk mengusap air matanya yang terus keluar dari kedua matanya

Jaejoong tambah terisak ketika tangannya dipegang oleh laki-laki botak itu, "lepaskan.." teriak Jaejoong ketika wajahnya sudah dielus-elus oleh laki-laki botak itu, Jaejoong membuka matanya sedikit ia melihat kalau si laki-laki botak sudah mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jaejoong air mata Jaejoong turun kembali saat dirasakannya bibirnya sudah dilumat oleh laki-laki botak, Jaejoong terus meronta-ronta, Jaejoong mencoba mendorong sekuat mungkin laki-laki botak yang ada didepannya namun apalah daya kekuatan Jaejoong jauh sekali dengan kekuatan laki-laki botak itu

"Yunn tolong aku" batin Jaejoong saat itu. Entah apa yang terjadi laki-laki botak yang ada didepannya seperti ditarik dengan paksa oleh seseorang sehingga bibirnya sekarang terbebas dari bibir si laki-laki botak itu. Dengan sedikit keberanian Jaejoong membuka matanya, dilihatnya kini seseorang yang seperti dikenalnya sedang berkelahi dengan 3 orang yang tadi mengganggunya. Yunho yah seseorang itu adalah Yunho dengan hebatnya Yunho dapat mengalahkan 3 orang laki-laki yang tadi mengganggu Jaejoong dengan cepat dipeluknya Jaejoong, Jaejoong semakin terisak didalam pelukan Yunho saat ini dia benar-benar dalam keadaan ketakutan sehingga Yunho memperat pelukannya

"ssst sudah boo jangan menangis lagi aku ada disini" ucap Yunho sambil mengelus kepala Jaejoong untuk menenangkan kekasihnya itu

"aku takut Yun hiks…" jawab Jaejoong didalam pelukan Yunho

"sudah aku kan ada disini, ayo kita pulang" ucap Yunho lalu membawa kekasihnya kembali dengan selamat tanpa melepaskan pelukannya dari Jaejoong

**End of Flashback**

Aku menghela nafas lagi mengingat kejadian itu, sungguh saat itu benar-benar aku ingin membunuh orang yang berani-beraninya membuat Jaejoong seperti itu, kalau tidak ada hukum dan tidak ada dosa sudah dipastikan orang-orang itu sudah ada dineraka saat ini karena aku bunuh dengan kejam. Tiba-tiba orang yang dimaksud masuk sambil membawa sekantong permen segala rasa. "Hai Yunho sayang! Pipinya apa kabar?"

End of Yunho's POV

"Yah... seperti yang kau lihat sendiri Jae" Kata Yunho sambil mendelik tajem kekekasihnya yang satu ini. Dia tertawa kecil ga jelas, keliatan tuh dia grogi dipelototin haahahaha...

"Aduuuuh... Yunho sayang maaf yah, aku kan ga sengajaaaa" Katanya sambil memasukan sebuah permen. Setelah berapa lama mengisap permen, gadis itu ditarik oleh pacarnya sampe dia jatuh di pangkuan Yunho. "Yun?"

Diciumnya Gadis itu, '_Jaejoong itu kaya permen, kadang manis, kadang asam, kadang pedas... Terlihat rapuh tapi ternyata keras dan kuat... Mungkin karena itu aku jatuh cinta...'_batin Yunho

_'Tapi untung aja, rasanya ga berubah-ubah... Tetep manisss...'_


End file.
